utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Amatsuki (male)
Note: This utaite has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites other than Nico Nico Douga. Therefore, a sample cannot be provided for the time being. Amatsuki (天月) is an utaite with a cheery and shota voice. He loves to cover songs freely, not caring if he hits wrong notes. He is also noted for his "elmo" voice, like Faneru. He is 21 years old, but his appearance is still like a teenager's and his behaviour is somewhat childish as well, as seen from his tweets and his blog profile. Amatsuki is known to be close friends with Hashiyan, Shamuon, Kony and Yuuto. He often holds lives with Kony, like he when he held a live to announce a collaboration album, Colorful Mic. Amatsuki often sleeps over at Hashiyan's place, and they seem to be very close to each other from their tweets, and often hangout together. He also encodes videos for various utaite. Amatsuki has stated that he does not wish for his videos to be reprinted to other video sharing sites (such as YouTube). ka_misa_ma's Status Affiliations and collaboration projects #Member of melost with Hashiyan #Member of Piano x Dolche with Kashitaro Ito, Wing, Kony, Koman, Yuuto, and Rib #Member of Act Family (Doujin-circle) with Kony and Yuuto #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS 10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST (Released on May 18, 2011) #Colorful Mic (Released on December 31, 2011) # Aurora Rave-VOCALOID DANCE COVER (Released on December 31, 2011) #Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Released on May 02, 2012) #Laugh Life (Released on May 19, 2012) #endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) #Bakumatsu BAND album (Released on October 24, 2012) List of covered songs Discography Gallery Trivia *He gets 6-7 hours of sleep. *His favourite animals are Penguins, cats, pandas and Elmo. *His blood type is A. *Amatsuki is 176cm (about 5'8") tallPixiv Dictonary entry on Amatsuki. *Amatsuki has said that he would take Shamuon as his little brother, and that Shamuon needs to be a little more confident in himself. *His favourite dishes are Pudding, Melon and Yakiniku. *He likes Elmo (Character from TV-series Sesame Street) and Yui Hirasawa (Character from the Anime K-ON!). *As many fans noted, his voice also resembles voice actor Shimono Hiro. *He is currently a university student. *Amatsuki weighs 62kg. *He likes the video games Kingdom Hearts and Radiata Stories. *He enjoys Snowboarding, watching films and reading Manga. *He owns an iPhone. *He compares himself to a dog or a cat. *He is happiest when he is singing or eating good food. *As a child, he wanted to become a "Kamen Rider". *He is single. *He thinks he was a pebble in his past life. *His favorite colors are pastel colors. *Among the things he wants most is a soundproof room. *He would like to travel to Hokkaido, Taiwan and Turkey. *He would like to be reborn as a human boy. *On holidays he passes time by sleeping. *One one thing he considers necessary to have with him is his iPod. *His favourite Vocaloid is Gumi Megpoid. *He is left-handed. External links *Mixi *Mixi Community *Blog *Twitter *TmBox *Official Homepage Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Piano x Dolche